


Empty Holosuites

by NervousAsexual



Series: Odo Writes a Holonovel [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Followed by Sincere, Garak gets love, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Odo writes a holonovel, Self-Esteem, Silly, sweet space lizard son deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: Garak has heard rumors about this program, this "Odo Holonovel v1.2." Suspicious things. For example, he's heard there might be outdated undergarments in it. Also Julian seems to enjoy it.





	Empty Holosuites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cohobbitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohobbitation/gifts).



> as suggested by cohobbitation (ask and it will be delivered unto you! :)
> 
> Once again I referred to the blog that single-handedly saved the hellsite of tungle dot discourse, [TrekPositive](https://trekpositive.tumblr.com/post/159533829144/garak-knows-how-hard-it-can-be-to-act-in-spite-of).

Garak and Bashir sat apart on the floor of the empty holosuite. They each avoided eye contact.

"Run the program, Julian."

"You run the program."

They sat in silence for a moment. Bashir pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged them.

"It wasn't porn, you know," he said.

"I know it wasn't porn, Julian," Garak snapped back.

The only sound to be heard was the distant cry: "Dabo!"

"Just run the program, Garak."

"You run the program, Julian."

Julian sighed. "Computer? Recall program Odo Holonovel v1.2."

"1.2?" Garak laughed mirthlessly. "What was wrong with versions 1.0 and 1.1? Clipping issues with the bustiers?"

"The what?"

"I don't know!" Garak flung his hands in the air. "Quark seemed to think the holonovel was Odo running around in a bustier. It made no sense to me. Odo's is a practical person, I can't imagine why he would have any use for shaping undergarments. I'm not convinced he even has a bust!"

"Computer, pause program." The computer did so and Julian swiveled on his backside and gave Garak the smuggest grin in any quadrant.

"What?"

"You're jealous," Bashir said.

Garak had never felt so betrayed. "Me? Jealous? Don't be silly. Of what could I possibly be jealous?"

Julian burrowed down behind his legs. "Odo. And why shouldn't you be? A handsome changeling like that?"

He did have to give him that much. "I suppose. He's formless, genderless, everything one could hope to be. But still!"

Julian just gazed at him for a few moments, still smirking. "You don't have to be jealous, you know. It's really quite a sweet program."

"If you say so. I'd prefer to hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

"Odo is not a horse in the holonovel, Garak."

Garak groaned. "Doctor, you're incorrigable."

Julian leaned in close and booped Garak's shoulder with his head.

"I'm really not jealous, you know."

"Oh, naturally. I do apologize for even daring to suggest it."

"But if it was Odo in a bustier..."

"I don't even know what that is. What is that?"

"I want you to know, I would support you even then."

Julian was silent.

"I would support you."

"Ah."

"Because it's an undergarment. Not unlike a bra."

Silence.

"Which... which are known for being supportive."

"Oh. Oh!" Julian laughed appreciatively. "Tailor humor."

Garak had to smile and shake his head. "Run the program, please, doctor."

Julian let go of his legs and scooted over beside him. "Computer, run program Odo Holonovel v1.2."

Suddenly Garak was slightly concerned. What if there were bustiers involved? He hated bustiers. They were the worst, next to espionage and automated sewing machines. But then Julian put his head on Garak's shoulder, and he heard the soft hum of the holosuite kicking in, and he smiled to himself. Bustiers or not, he would humor the doctor.

The holosuite itself did not change drastically. All that seemed to have been programmed in was a single chair, and a visual representation of Odo to sit in it.

Odo looked from Bashir to Garak and back.

"This holonovel is meant for a single player," he grumbled.

"Oh!" Julian squeezed Garak's arm and scooted behind him. "Pretend I'm not here."

Odo watched him go with a faintly annoyed expression on his face. He turned back to Garak. "I take it you are the player?"

Garak considered the implications, then gave a gracious nod.

"Very well."

The holosuite was silent for a moment. Garak glanced up, and Odo was gazing at him intently, rubbing his chin as he did.

"You are not your past," Odo finally said.

"Er... beg pardon?"

"You are not your past. You can't undo the things you have done, but you can become better today and forever."

"Thank you?"

"I haven't finished yet."

Julian elbowed him in the back. "Let him finish."

Odo cleared his throat. "How do you do better? How do you change? No one can tell you that. What has worked for some one else can never work for you."

"Comforting," Garak said to himself.

"And despite that," Odo said, leaning forward and propping his elbows up on his knees, "you always try. Regardless of how afraid you are, regardless of the results, regardless of what you have been trained to do your entire life, Elim Garak, you always try. And for that I am very, very proud of you."

The noise of the holosuite working died down. Odo and his chair faded from view. Garak stared at where they had been.

"Garak?" Julian leaned around to get a better look at his face and tipped over into Garak's lap. He lay there looking up. "Garak. Are you crying?"

Garak wiped his face on his sleeve. "There is a non-zero chance that I am." He covered up his face with both hands.

Julian put his head on one side. "For what it's worth, Garak? I am proud of you, too."

Garak made an ugly laugh that sounded like the snort of a snoring klingon. "I feel like I should find Odo and hug him," he said, peeking out from between his fingers.

"We can do that," Julian acknowledged. He held up his arms. "In the meantime I'd be more than happy to fill in."

"My dear doctor. You don't mean you want a hug as well?"

"There is a non-zero chance, Garak."

And so, on the floor of an empty holosuite, they hugged.


End file.
